


Songs in the Halls

by lasttoknow



Series: Hobbit Songs [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, F/M, I don't own these properties/ reader, Reader Insert, Some angst, Some feels, The Waitress - Freeform, song crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Songs from wherever stuck into the hobbit world.She Use to be Mine - The WaitressYou have been queen of Erebor for several years now and mourn what you have lost.





	Songs in the Halls

You had been queen of Erebor for a few years. Your marriage to Thorin had happened on the battlefield when his gold sickness was gone. Or, so you thought. It had returned. Through the years it had gotten worse until you half thought you were married to Smaug. Your smile was a cracked mask now and you wished you were home safe. Away from a cruel husband and judgemental dwarrows.

But that did not matter now. Currently you were sitting in the banquet hall for the Summer celebration. A precise half year away from Durin's day it was used to thank Mahal for the joys he brought through the year. If only he could bring you some joy. The celebration involved drinking, dancing and singing. The latter being an issue. Usually the royal family sang but you were excluded by virtue of being human. Yet this year, this year you had to sing. There was one rule; what you sang had to be true, or you would be executed. Fun. And once Thorin had finished his ballad of Durin. And even worse, you had to make it up as you went. The only saving grace was the instruments created a tune to go with it.

 Thorin sat down to thunderous cheers and you rose on unsteady feet. You locked your eye on the back wall above the dwarow you were queen of. High above anyone you could see. But they could all see you.

_It's not simple to say_  
_That most days I don't recognize me_  
_That these beads and these dresses_  
_This place and its dwarrow_  
_Have taken more than I gave them_

_It's not easy to know_  
_I'm not anything like I used be, although it's true_  
_I was never attention's sweet centre_  
_I still remember that girl_

_She's imperfect, but she tries_  
_She is good, but she lies_  
_She is hard on herself_  
_She is broken and won't ask for help_  
_She is messy, but she's kind_  
_She is lonely most of the time_  
_She is all of this mixed up and broken by dwarven iron_  
_She is gone, but she used to be mine_

_It's not what I asked for_  
_Sometimes life just slips in through a back door_  
 _And carves out a future and makes you stay in this world_  
 _And now I've got you_  
 _And you're not what I asked for_  
 _If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back_  
 _For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two_  
 _For the girl that I knew_

_Who'll be reckless, just enough_   
_Who'll get hurt, but who learns how to toughen up_   
_When she's bruised and gets used by a dwarf who can't love_   
_And then she'll get stuck_   
_And be scared of the people around her_   
_Growing crueller each day 'til it finally reminds her_   
_To fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes_   
_That's been gone, but used to be mine_   
_Used to be mine_

As your last note echoed through the hall with the last stings of the violins you lowered your eyes. Despite your fear you looked them in the eyes, and et your façade fall. Alone, alone in a world not your own and broken down until there was little left. They didn't see the queen they barely tolerated. They saw a lonely young woman. For once they saw you.

But not Thorin. He called Fili to start his song and did not grace you with so much as a glance. You were going to pay for this later. You knew it.

 

After Thorin had yelled himself hoarse about what a failure you were, you were alone in your rooms. Thorin had moved out a while back. As divorce wasn't an option you figure this was as close as it got for dwarves. And you knew he slept with others.

Alone, you pulled out one of the last things you had from your world; a hand held mirror. A crack ran through it and you wonder if that crack was the cause of your bad luck. You quietly sing as you stare at your reflection.

_She is messy, but she's kind  
_ _She is lonely most of the time_  
_She is all of this mixed up and broken by dwarven iron_  
_She is gone, but she used to be mine_ **** ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a particular song 'hobbitified' then just let me know and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
